Specialized lighting fixtures, such as theatrical lighting, and various forms of commercial lighting fixtures are constructed to provide for accurate aiming of a light beam. In many cases, after a lighting fixture is initially installed, it may be adjusted one or more times until a desired effect is achieved. At that juncture, it may be desired to tightly lock the adjustments, so that vibrations and other external influences will not, over time, result in undesired movements in the adjusted position of the fixture. For effectively tight locking of the adjustments, a tool frequently is required. However, if the workman does not have the correct tool at the proper time, the final locking of the adjustments may not be carried out.